


The whole kaleidoscope.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is a Good Alpha, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Peter has a sever case of insexistent self-preservation, Puppy pile, Stiles needs to fix his mess, agnst, minor Jackson Whittemore/Isaac Lahey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Il punto di tutta la situazione è che Derek nemmeno ci sta pensando a quello che sta facendo ché Stiles ha un profumo così buono che, potesse, affonderebbe il naso nel suo collo e rimarrebbe lì a vita e se s’impegna un po’, schiarendosi la mente da tutto quello strozzalupo che ha ingerito sotto forma di tre birre, riesce a sentire il vago profumo della torta di zucca di sua madre e l’odore del mare poco prima della tempesta, il giorno che ha visto suo padre andarsene. "





	The whole kaleidoscope.

_Give me love or hate,  
You can bend me ‘til I break  
Give me fire, give me rain  
I want joy with my pain  
I want your fears, your hopes,  
The whole kaleidoscope_  
   
{ - Kaleidoscope (The Script)  
 

   
   
Derek regge l’alcool molto meglio di tutti i teenager che compongono il suo branco perché è un lupo mannaro nato e i lupi mannari non si ubriacano, okay? Non si è mai visto in nessun universo che un lupo mannaro diventasse ubriaco bevendo qualche bicchiere di alcool, ma è il compleanno di Erica e Derek potrebbe o non potrebbe avere (definitivamente ha) una ricetta per far diventare l’alcool alcolico anche per loro.  
Questo è il motivo per cui si trova brillo, al centro della pista della discoteca che hanno scelto per il compleanno della sua beta, a ballare con Stiles da una parte e la festeggiata dall’altra. Tutto normale se Derek non avesse vent’anni e i due ragazzi che lo circondano non fossero che appena maggiorenni. Tecnicamente Stiles nemmeno li ha ancora diciotto anni. Quando si dice di bene in meglio.  
   
Il punto di tutta la situazione è che Derek nemmeno ci sta pensando a quello che sta facendo ché Stiles ha un profumo così buono che, potesse, affonderebbe il naso nel suo collo e rimarrebbe lì a vita e se s’impegna un po’, schiarendosi la mente da tutto quello strozzalupo che ha ingerito sotto forma di tre birre, riesce a sentire il vago profumo della torta di zucca di sua madre e l’odore del mare poco prima della tempesta, il giorno che ha visto suo padre andarsene.  
E la rivelazione sembra arrivare dal centro del petto, in mezzo ai polmoni, come se appena il suo cervello se ne fosse reso conto i polmoni avessero smesso di far entrare e uscire aria.  
Ed è quello che succede, più o meno, con l’aggiunta delle sue mani  che circondano il viso di Stiles e lo fissano come se avesse trovato l’ottava meraviglia del mondo.  
L’umano lo guarda stranito: ”Derek? Tutto bene?”  
“Io… uhm” mormora fissandogli le labbra “sei il mio compagno” afferma ad alta voce, abbastanza da far arrivare la notizia alle orecchie del ragazzo davanti a lui che si ferma improvvisamente.  
“Oh” sussurra quello come risposta e Derek lo vuole baciare adesso e subito perché Stiles sembra così confuso e se ci fossero meno odori intorno a lui, forse riuscirebbe anche a capire cosa sta provando. Derek odia le discoteche e questo è uno dei tanti motivi. “Anche tu sei un compagno ‘erek!” risponde però Stiles, alzando un pugno al cielo e tornando a ballare come se nulla fosse.  
Derek rimane immobile come se si stesse aspettando qualcosa quando la mano di Lydia si posa sul braccio di Stiles e lo trascina al tavolo dove, a parte Erica e Boyd, tutto il branco sta giocando con una bottiglia di vodka vuota. Al primo giro Theo (Derek non ricorda bene in che momento abbia acconsentito a farlo entrare nel suo branco considerando che nemmeno si fida di lui) bacia Lydia e niente va al di là del semplice scontro di labbra.  
  
I tre giri successivi portano Derek al centro esatto dell’inferno, anche se non si muove nemmeno di un passo.  
La bottiglia inizia a girare finché non si ferma davanti a Stiles e Theo gli mangia praticamente la faccia. Stiles gira la bottiglia e si ferma esattamente in mezzo a Danny e Lydia.  
Allison lo obbliga a baciarli entrambi.  
Nessuno dei tre si tira indietro.  
Un lupo ulula e scalpita così forte che si chiede come mai la gente non abbia iniziato a scappare spaventata. Ma è il suo lupo che sta ululando, la sua bocca non sta emettendo un solo suono e lui vorrebbe coprirsi le orecchie con le mani per attutire un po’ il rumore.   
E poi è tutto nero.  
   
Quando ritorna cosciente Erica e Boyd lo stanno sistemando sui sedili posteriori della macchina e Isaac lo fissa come se non potesse davvero vederlo.  
Il lupo rincomincia a ululare e tutto si ferma di nuovo.  
Quando si risveglia, e questa volta è definitivo, sono sul suo letto. Ha addosso il pigiama, se così si può chiamare un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglia che ha visto tempi migliori. Erica, Boyd e Isaac lo stanno stringendo in una morsa talmente stretta che se fossero umani nessuno dei tre starebbe respirando.  
“Mi dispiace” mormora appena riesce a girare il volto verso Erica “mi dispiace di aver rovinato la festa” ripete con il naso affondato nei suoi capelli.  
Erica si fa ancora più vicino al suo Alpha.  
“Va bene Derek, non è colpa tua”.  
Qualche minuto dopo si addormentano tutti e tre, il piumone che Stiles gli ha regalato per Natale che li copre dal freddo e il vago senso di mancanza e rifiuto che s’inizia ad espandere nel petto di Derek.  
 

*******  
 

Jackson inizia a bussare alle due di notte e Isaac vorrebbe solo mandarlo a quel paese ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di aprire tutta la porta che il ragazzo è già diretto verso la camera di Derek e si sta togliendo le scarpe.  
“Sì Lahey, sta notte la passeremo abbracciati. No, non trovo altra soluzione e sì, ho bisogno di farlo. Quindi chiudi quella fogna prima di dire qualcosa di davvero stupido.”  
Isaac scuote la testa prima di passargli una maglietta e dargli un bacio.  
”Ben tornato a casa Jacks.”  
“Sempre il solito sentimentale” ribatte lui accoccolandosi contro il petto del fidanzato.  
“Whittemore quella sentimentale diventerò io quando deciderò di castrarti. Ora taci e lasciaci dormire.”  
Erica si rigira nel letto solo per illuminare gli occhi e Boyd mormora qualcosa che solo lui capisce.  
“Erica, sii un po’ più cortese con Jackson” borbotta Derek prima di passare le dita tra i capelli del nuovo arrivato e riaddormentarsi qualche secondo dopo.  
Erica sbuffa e Jackson ridacchia contro la spalla di Isaac mentre si lascia cullare dalle dita del suo Alpha tra i capelli.  
 

*******

   
(Sono le due del pomeriggio quando finalmente riviene dal sonno. Sul comodino ci sono un bicchiere d’acqua, due aspirine e un biglietto che gli augura buona giornata e gli ricorda che non ha ancora 21 anni e chiunque gli abbia comprato l’alcool è meglio stia lontano da casa sua.  
“Papà!” urla al nulla e se ne pente esattamente tre secondi dopo perché rimbomba e gli sembra di avere qualcosa che gli preme sopra il cranio.  
Dopo dieci minuti in cui ha buttato giù l’aspirina come se fosse una caramella, si è rigirato tra le lenzuola con la vana speranza di addormentarsi, fallendo miseramente, decide che è il momento di controllare il cellulare.  
Come minimo si aspetta otto messaggi nel gruppo del branco dove Isaac ricorda a tutti quando sarà il prossimo incontro e qualcosa che Derek gli ha detto a colazione sulla prossima luna piena.  
Ma il cellulare è tristemente vuoto, nessuna indicazione di notifica e l’ultima connessione del ragazzo a facebook è della sera, mentre erano tutti in discoteca.  
   
Stiles sbuffa e si maledice perché non ha senso che non abbia scritto nulla, Isaac scrive sempre qualcosa. Che sia per dargli il buongiorno o renderli partecipi di come Derek ha fatto piangere un bambino al supermercato perché non voleva lasciargli l’ultima scatola di cereali, un’altra volta. Quando aveva letto quel messaggio aveva riso per un quarto d’ora finendo per rotolare giù dal divano con le mani sullo stomaco e Melissa che lo guardava come se fosse qualche tipo di extraterrestre.  
   
Due minuti dopo aveva scritto a Derek:  _Il bambino era per caso un extraterreste che voleva rubarti la colazione Sourwolf?_  
   
Aveva ricevuto in risposta un dito medio e la spiegazione che no, gli alieni non esistono, a meno che tu non creda in qualche teoria complottista contro il governo che spiegherebbe l’esistenza dell’area 51.  
Avevano passato il resto del pomeriggio a parlare.  
   
Ma ora il cellulare è morto e l’unica notifica che legge è quella di Theo che gli propone di ripetere il bacio della sera prima.  
“No grazie, preferirei spararmi in bocca che baciarti ancora” borbotta prima di visualizzare il messaggio senza degnarlo di una risposta.  
   
I ricordi della sera prima sono vividi e l’odore di alcool, dei troppi shot che ha bevuto, gli invade ancora il naso. Tutto inizia con la scelta di una camicia, _troppo piccola Erica!_ , prosegue con Derek che balla con lui, le labbra di Lydia sulle sue e l’illusione che fossero quelle di qualcun altro, e finisce con Scott che lo trascinava fuori alle tre e mezza del mattino mentre cercava di chiamare qualcuno.  
In mezzo, in tutta quella confusione di mani e voci che lo chiamo, braccia che lo stringono e parole incoerenti che  si susseguono ci sono un paio di mani che gli stringono il viso, mani familiari che non riesce a collocare per quanto ci sforzi, che gli dicono qualcosa.  
Sa che è importante, sa che dovrebbe aver prestato attenzione, ma non ricorda a chi o a cosa.)  
 

*******

   
Derek sa che ad un certo punto dovrà alzarsi dal letto e tornare a funzionare come  un normale essere umano o licantropo che sia. Ché ha venticinque anni, un branco sulle spalle e un regalo, in ritardo, da consegnare alla festeggiata, a cui ha rovinato la festa.  
Ma il suo lupo sembra essere di tutt’altra idea dato che a metà della prima mattina lo costringe praticamente a cambiarsi i vestiti, per lasciare che la pelliccia prenda il posto della pelle, e si posizioni al centro del letto, con il muso sul cuscino e ogni pensiero maligno fuori dalla sua mente.  
E per due giorni funziona piuttosto bene, non fa altro che dormire e lasciare che l’animale che è in lui si prenda la libertà di non fare nulla.  
  
Il terzo giorno l’odore dei suoi beta sta iniziando a sparire dai cuscini e dalle coperte, la sua parte umana spinge per scendere dal letto e tutti i buoni motivi per rimanere a poltrire ancora un po’ sono esauriti.  
A dire la verità ce n’è uno per cui avrebbe il diritto di stare sdraiato a letto a commiserarsi come una ragazzina di dodici anni per il resto della vita. Ma imparerà ad accettare anche questo, come ha fatto con tante cose in poco tempo.  
Quando mette piede fuori dal letto il sole è già abbastanza alto da poter iniziare a sistemare la camera.  
Prima si fa la doccia e lava via due giorni passati a letto e una nottata che vorrebbe dimenticare per sempre, poi disfa il letto e recupera il regalo da dentro l’armadio.  
  
Li trova tutti e quattro seduti intorno al tavolo della cucina. Sono in tre perché Boyd è dietro ai fornelli e continua a preparare pancake nemmeno dovesse nutrire un esercito.  
Loro mangiano quanto un esercito e lui non tocca cibo da due giorni quindi… grazie Boyd.  
“Ehi” gli sorride Erica appena mette piede in cucina.  
“Ehi” risponde lui sorridendo “Jacks, finalmente sei arrivato. Pensavo che Isaac non avrebbe mai smesso di blaterare su quanti giorni mancavano perché tornassi a casa” ridacchia mentre il beta alza gli occhi al cielo prima di alzarsi per abbracciarlo.  
“Sei uno stronzo” lo rimprovera infatti.  
“Oh ma se anche i muri sapevano di quanto fossi impaziente!” ribatte Boyd continuando a cucinare.  
Tutti e cinque ridono, l’atmosfera leggera come una piuma.  
 

*******

   
Derek aspetta che siano tutti seduti al tavolo con i piatti pieni prima di consegnare il regalo ad Erica, che appena lo vede sbarra gli occhi come se non se lo aspettasse.  
“Sono stati un paio di giorni strani  e sono in ritardo ma… buon compleanno Erica?” suona più come una domanda che un’affermazione, ma la ragazza gli strappa il pacco dalle mani come se fosse natale e lo apre con la stessa impazienza. Poi si ferma un attimo ad osservare quello che ha in mano.  
“È quello che penso che sia?” domanda con la voce ridotta ad un sussurro.  
“Non facevi altro che parlarne con Boyd di come era esattamente il college dei tuoi sogni e avresti dovuto lavorare tutta la vita per permetterti anche una sola rata… e i soldi per me non sono un problema quindi sì, è quello che stai pensando che sia” risponde gesticolando e cercando di dare  almeno un po’ di chiarezza ai pensieri che gli invadono la testa. Rimanere sotto forma di lupo per così tanto tempo gli rende le idee confuse, soprattutto nelle prime ore in cui torna ad essere umano.  
“Derek, non posso accettarlo, è troppo” Erica ha gli occhi lucidi e profuma di felicità e gratitudine.  
“Ho già mandato l’iscrizione due settimane fa. Non ti sto chiedendo di accettare. Ti sto dicendo che il primo semestre inizia il sette ottobre” risponde l’Alpha alzando le spalle e affondando la forchetta nei pancake, decretando chiuso il discorso.  
Erica lo guarda per un’ultima volta, le lacrime che le bagnano le guance, e un muto grazie ripetuto all’infinito mentre bacia Boyd.  
La colazione non  è mai stata così buona e amara allo stesso tempo.  
 

*******

   
(Isaac ci mette una settimana prima di convocare di nuovo una riunione a casa di Derek e quando entra trova che sono già tutti arrivati.  
Si siede tra Scott ed Allison, cercando di evitare il più possibile Theo, che sembra ancora intenzionato a voler proseguire la loro  _non_ -avvenutura del compleanno di Erica.  
  
Non- _avvenutra, Theo, vuol dire che non è successo niente, è stato uno stupido gioco fatto da ubriachi. Fattela passare._  
Gli aveva scritto due giorni prima dopo la centesima chiamata senza risposta.  
Allison gli carezza i capelli e Scott lo saluta inclinando la testa  e sta per dire qualcosa, quando Jackson scende le scale, con ancora addosso il pigiama e la faccia di uno che è stato appena buttato giù dal letto.  
"Derek ne abbiamo già discusso!” sbotta irritato, ignorando la presenza del resto del branco.  
“Boyd ricordi per caso un discorso del genere?” chiede l’Alpha al suo beta, mettendo piede  nella stanza.  
“No” risponde quello, occhi fissi in quelli di Jackson, che lo guarda allibito prima di sbuffare e sparire in cucina.  
Stiles fissa la scena in silenzio e non sa come gestire la situazione. Non sa come gestire un sacco di cose, al momento. Perché Jackson è tornato e Isaac non ha detto niente a nessuno, lo può capire dal modo in cui Lydia cerca una posizione più comoda sul divano per non sembrare a disagio, o dal modo in cui Danny si fissa le unghie come se fossero la cosa più interessante in quella stanza, e Derek sembra non dormire da settimane.  
  
“Come avete tutti visto Jackson ha deciso di farci una delle sue visite a sorpresa per quest’estate. Non ha avvisato nessuno che tornava e oltre a questo piccolo, e così trascurabile, dettaglio” ringhia appena come se il sarcasmo non fosse abbastanza “ha deciso anche di rimandare l’iscrizione al college per bazzicare un po’ qui con me, mentre gli altri saranno sparsi in giro per il resto del continente.”  
Stiles fissa Derek fissare Jackson, che si è fermato sulla soglia della porta con un mezzo sorriso e due tazze di caffè in mano.  
Derek quasi gli strappa la sua di mano: ”Non pensare che questo sia lontanamente sufficiente per farti perdonare”  
“Il secondo punto all’ordine del giorno è…” Derek si gratta la testa e prende un sorso di caffè prima di guardarsi in giro per la stanza, evitando in tutti i modi gli occhi di Stiles, e per mezzo secondo sembra completamente perso “uhm, allenamenti. Il secondo punto all’ordine del giorno sono gli allenamenti. Stavo pensando che potremo iniziare ad esercitarsi con Chris Argent, se per voi va bene.”  
  
Il discorso si va a perdere nel vuoto mentre Stiles cerca di concentrarsi su un qualsiasi dettaglio che spieghi perché Derek lo stia evitando, anche solo con lo sguardo.  
Ha passato quasi due settimane a non rispondere ai messaggi. I primi quattro giorni dopo la festa non ha nemmeno aperto whatsapp e quando l’ha fatto ha comunque ignorato qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione da parte sua.  
   
E i suoi messaggi hanno variato da:  _è stata proprio una festa con il botto ieri sera_  a  _Theo sta diventando inopportuno. Non è che uhm, potresti dirgli qualcosa?_  
Quando finisce di parlare e iniziano ad andare a casa, Stiles si rende conto che la riunione è durata appena mezz’ora e Derek è già sparito.  
Fissa Erica come se potesse dargli la soluzione del secolo, ma lei semplicemente mostra gli artigli, prima di salire al piano di sopra e sparire dalla sua vista.  
   
Quella sera Stiles manda altri due messaggi a Derek, entrambi senza risposta.  
 _Cosa succede Derek?_  e  _Sono preoccupato, rispondimi._ )  
 

*******

   
Passano esattamente due mesi prima che qualcosa cambi.  
Stiles continua a scrivere messaggi più o meno lunghi e Derek continua ad ignorarli.  
Gli incontri del branco iniziano a superare la mezzora solo dopo la terza settimana, perché c’è una minaccia che cerca ancora una volta di sterminare mezza città e mangiarsi l’altra metà un po’ alla volta.  
  
“La creatura non ha un nome specifico” spiega l’Alpha, che sembra essere messo peggio dell’ultima volta che Stiles l’ha visto “è uno dei tanti mostri della mitologia indiana che si nutre di carne umana e che ama succhiare energia vitale dalle persone ancora vive.”  
Sembra esausto e tutti sembrano percepirlo. Stiles vorrebbe alzarsi e prepararli una tazza di tè, un qualcosa che lo faccia stare appena un po’ meglio. Ma Erica è più veloce di lui e si presenta qualche minuto dopo con un infuso da un odore abbastanza forte tanto che può sentirlo anche Stiles. E i licantropi non sembrano apprezzarlo molto, dato come storcono il naso.  
“Che cosa gli hai preparato?” chiede Lydia.  
Erica alza le spalle prima di rispondere: "erbe che mi ha dato Deaton. Dovrebbero aiutarlo a dormire un po’ prima di attaccare questo essere.”  
Lydia annuisce, Derek torna a spiegare come faranno a risolvere la situazione e Stiles si stupisce di come sia effettivamente valido e buono il piano che ha messo in piedi.  
“Ci vediamo tra due giorni qui, alle otto. Per favore siate puntuali e ricordatevi che non è una gita scolastica” riprende prima di afferrare la tazza e assaggiarla.  
“Fa schifo almeno quanto il suo odore” commenta prima di buttarla giù tutto d’un fiato.  
“Vi consiglio di dormire, studiare e non stare svegli fino a tardi. Sarebbe consigliato tenere le mani a posto almeno finché non risolveremo la situazione, ma questo è solo un consiglio.”  
E per  la prima volta dopo due mesi gli occhi di Derek incontrano quelli di Stiles e tutto quello che riesce a leggervi è tristezza, rabbia e delusione.  
Scuote la testa prima di fissare Boyd: “Potete preparare il pranzo se vogliono rimanere qui” e poi sparisce su per le scale.  
 

*******

   
“Quanto era forte quell’infuso?” domanda Danny, prendendo in mano la tazza.  
“Abbastanza da stenderlo per un giorno e mezzo e farlo dormire” risponde di nuovo Erica, come se non fosse nulla di importante.  
Stiles si avvicina alla scala perché è come se il suo istinto gli stesse dicendo di controllare se il suo Alpha stia bene, quando Isaac gli sbarra la strada: ”la cucina è di là Stiles.”  
“Ma…” prova ad obbiettare.  
“Lascialo dormire, okay? Ha solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo.”  
Stiles vorrebbe chiedere tempo per che cosa? Chi gli ha fatto male? Perché non gli risponde? Ma sa che finirebbero per essere domande a vuoto.  
   
Si siedono intorno al tavolo e Stiles rimane in silenzio per tutto il pranzo.  
 

*******

   
 La cosa, l’essere a cui hanno deciso di non dare un nome perché sarebbe stato troppo generico, finisce per essere una donna sulla cinquantina che ha sbagliato ad evocare uno spirito e si è trovata posseduta ancora prima di poter capire di aver sbagliato.  
“È ancora lei?” è la prima cosa che Stiles chiede quando la vede e Derek scuote semplicemente la testa.  
“È morta appena lo spirito è entrato in contatto con il suo cuore. La sta usando solo come tramite per trovarne un altro abbastanza forte che lo possa mantenere finché non sentirà la necessità di trovarne uno nuovo.”  
Dopo mesi è la prima volta che gli rivolge la parola e ovviamente finiscono per parlare di un demone indiano che si diverte ad usare gli umani come vestiti di carne.  
La vita di Stiles fa davvero schifo.  
  
In compenso Derek sembra stare un po’ meglio rispetto a due giorni prima. Stessa quantità di occhiaie ma sembra stare decisamente meglio.  
Quella resta comunque l’unica cosa che riescono a dirsi prima che il mostro attacchi.  
 

*******

   
Non sanno precisamente da quanto stanno combattendo: Jackson è contro un albero svenuto, Isaac sta aiutando Erica ad alzarsi mentre Lydia e Allison cercando il punto migliore per continuare a colpirla, Stiles è pochi passi dietro Derek e Theo con la sua mazza da baseball in mano, pronto a romperla in testa al primo stronzo che avesse voglia di provare a divertirsi un po’ con lui, Scott e Boyd tengono il corpo del mostro fermo come meglio riescono.  
  
Prima che qualcuno possa fare un solo passo avanti, quella (o forse quello?) alza gli occhi e li punta fissi in quelli di Derek.  
”Alpha Hale, vedo che ha finalmente trovato l’unica cosa che le mancava. Peccato che non sia andata come sperava.”  
Ride, ma non è una risata molto lunga o particolarmente rumorosa, perché appena finisce di parlare la sua testa rotola almeno cinque metri lontana dal corpo.  
Derek la fissa mentre tocca per terra e ritira gli artigli, sembra annoiato e quasi offeso dalla facilità con cui è morta.  
“Derek?” domanda Lydia dopo attimi di silenzio in cui tutti si sono fermati a contemplare la fine dell’ennesimo incubo “l’hai trovata?”  
“Trovato” risponde guardando la ragazza negli occhi “Ma per gli umani non funziona alla stessa maniera” afferma prima di girare le spalle a tutti e sparire nella foresta.  
“Ha trovato chi?!” domandano Stiles e Scott contemporaneamente.  
“Il suo compagno. Non è andata bene” risponde lei con un filo di voce, e tutta l’euforia per aver sconfitto il mostro scompare.  
 

*******

   
Il fatto è che Stiles non ha proprio tempo per pensare a Derek e al suo compagno.  
A dire il vero ci pensa troppo, ma lo fa senza mai focalizzarsi davvero su cosa voglia dire.  
  
Ci sono gli esami, suo padre che non vuole sapere perché la testa del cadavere sia a cinque metri dal corpo, Harris che non si arrende e continua a dargli battaglia davanti a tutta la classe ed Erica che lo evita come se avesse la peste.  
Boyd gli sorride qualche volta, ma non si avvicina più di tanto. Isaac e Jackson sono troppo persi nel loro mondo per dare importanza a qualcosa che non siano loro due, Lydia sembra non capire cosa abbia fatto di sbagliato e Danny prova in tutti i modi a riavvicinarsi al suo migliore amico senza riuscirci nemmeno un po’.  
  
Dulcis in fundo Theo continua a stargli con il fiato sul collo perché vuole uscire con lui, vuole che abbiano una r _elazione_ , e ci sono dei giorni in cui Stiles è costretto a spegnare il cellulare per quanto gli scrive.  
Dovrebbe dirlo a suo padre, ma prima dovrebbe parlarne con Derek. Ma Derek non è al momento raggiungibile, si ricorda, e gli ricorda anche la segreteria dopo la quarta chiamata della settimana.  
Quindi no, non ha tempo per pensare a Derek e alla sua vita amorosa. Ha bisogno che il suo Alpha si comporti come tale e rimetta a posto tutta la situazione in modo che lui possa studiare senza che nessuno lo interrompa.  
 

*******

   
Tra gli esami di matematica avanzata e chimica Theo smette di infastidirlo e Isaac torna dalla terra degli innamorati con una sciarpa nuova e l’espressione di chi è pronto a fare il diavolo per un nonnulla. Cosa che non succede fortunatamente, e Stiles passa altre due settimane a studiare nella più totale tranquillità.  
  
Se si escludono le chiamate di Scott in piena notte, per lamentarsi del test di matematica che non ha passato, ovviamente Stiles cosa ti aspettavi!, e per chiedergli di dargli una mano per passare almeno quello di settembre.  
Stiles grugnisce in risposta e Scott lo saluta, ricordandogli che è il migliore amico del mondo.  
 

*******

La consapevolezza di aver fatto una tremenda, enorme, irreparabile stronzata la sera della festa di Erica arriva un sabato sera mentre sono a casa di Derek ma lui non c’è.  
“Perché non è qui?” domanda Lydia dopo l’arrivo delle pizze.  
“È andato a trovare suo padre” risponde Boyd, accomodandosi di fianco a Allison.  
“Pensavo fossero tutti morti” commenta come se fosse una cosa del tutto irrilevante.  
“Li ha lasciati due anni prima dell’incendio. Divorzio o roba simile. È squillato il telefono ieri pomeriggio e ieri sera è partito” continua a spiegare Boyd.  
  
Dall’altra parte della stanza Isaac circonda il viso di Jackson con le mani e lo porta abbastanza vicino al suo da poterlo baciare, ma ancora abbastanza distante per poterci parlare, e per un momento le immagini si sovrappongono ed è di nuovo in discoteca, la musica che gli invade le orecchie, e Derek che lo guarda come se lo avesse visto per la prima volta e lo avesse finalmente trovato.  
“Cazzo” sibila, e la notizia arriva come una doccia gelida in pieno inverno.  
“Puoi dirlo forte amico, la situazione fa davvero schifo” ribatte Scott, prima di dargli una pacca sulle spalle.  
Stiles vorrebbe scuoterlo e dirgli che non ha capito nulla, che non sa nulla, che nemmeno lui sapeva nulla e probabilmente è il peggior stronzo sulla faccia delle terra. Ma Derek ha sempre un tempismo così di merda per dire le cose importanti, che se fosse presente gli tirerebbe il cartone della pizza in testa.  
“Io…” mormora fissando la pizza, poi i presenti e infine le sue mani.  
“Devo andare. Voi… uhm. Continuate pure. Ci vediamo lunedì a scuola” prima che possa aver finito di parlare è già con un piede fuori dalla porta e un principio di panico che gli rende difficile respirare.  
  
Passa la notte a cercare notizie su cosa voglia dire per un licantropo avere un compagno e se magari piange un po’, pensando a come si debba essere sentito Derek quando lo ha visto baciare tre persone, tre dannazione, beh nessuno deve necessariamente saperlo.  
 

*******

   
Derek rimette piede a casa sua quattro giorni dopo essere partito, con il cattivo umore che gli si è attaccato anche ai vestiti e la necessità di dormire per le prossime tre vite.  
Si aspetta di trovare tutti, tutti tranne Stiles seduto davanti al tavolo della cucina con un contenitore tra le mani.  
“Stiles” afferma esausto. Il lupo dentro di lui che scalpita per toccarlo e provare a trarre un po’ di conforto dal suo compagno.  
“Ehi Sourwolf, sei tornato. Sono passato a lasciarti un cosa visto che ti hanno svuotato il frigo e non hanno minimamente pensato di andare a fare la spesa e allora ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino lasciarti qualcosa da mangiare senza costringerti ad ordinare d’asporto?”  
Derek si guarda intorno e trova che il loft non è cambiato nemmeno un po’ dall’ultima volta che l’ha visto, è stato via poco ma gli è sembrata una vita, ed è confortevole sapere che quella è casa sua e non quella specie di villa bifamiliare che suo padre ha con una nuova moglie e altri nuovi figli. Umani e felici, ignari di quello che è successo a poco meno di duecento chilometri da lì.  
“Derek?” domanda Stiles avvicinandosi di qualche passo, mentre l’Alpha retrocede scuotendo la testa.  
“Grazie, non era necessario” risponde prima di togliersi la giacca.  
“Vuoi che rimanga qui a far…”  
“Stiles” e questa volta la voce è così fragile, piccola e disperata che non c’è bisogno di dire altro.  
“Okay. Va bene Derek, non c’è… va bene. Ora vado” tenta di sorridergli mentre gli passa accanto, sfiorandogli la spalla con due dita. Appena la faccia di Derek tocca il cuscino si addormenta, il profumo di Stiles che lo avvolge e si chiede, non troppo coerentemente, quante ore l’altro abbia passato a dormire nel suo letto, mentre non c’era.  
 

  *******

   
Ma Stiles è duro a morire e dure a morire sono le sue convinzioni.  
Si ripresenta quattro giorni dopo con una teglia appena sfornata di biscotti. Ad aprire la porta è Erica che lo fissa come se fosse il peggiore degli esseri viventi e gli strappa i biscotti dalle mani per riconsegnargli il contenitore vuoto qualche momento dopo.  
“Derek ha apprezzato” dice solo prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia.  
 

*******

   
Stiles torna a bussare alla porta di casa di Derek per un altro mese e mezzo prima che Erica lo faccia finalmente entrare.  
È l’inizio di luglio e quando ad aprigli la porta è Jackson, il cuore perde un paio di battiti per il sollievo.  
”Muoviti ad entrare prima che Erica ti cacci fuori a calci. Spero tu abbia portato il suo gelato preferito.”  
Stiles annuisce prima di dirigersi verso la cucina e metterlo nel freezer.  
   
Quaranta minuti dopo sono seduti in sei su un divano da quattro e Derek si trova dalla parte opposta rispetto alla sua, ma Stiles può ritenersi più che soddisfatto dalla faccia che fa l’Alpha quando assaggia il gelato al pistacchio.  
 

*******

Ad un certo punto Isaac arriva al limite della sopportazione e inizia ad inviargli stupidi messaggi in cui gli ricorda che il venerdì mangiano la pizza e se vuole venire può portare tutti i dolci che vuole per conquistare Derek, basta che la smetta di presentarsi a tutte le ore che poi tocca sempre a lui e a Jackson alzarsi per aprire, perché Erica ha il culo troppo pensate e Boyd ha sempre la scusa pronta per non farlo.  
A questo si aggiunge Erica che, le prime volte, cerca di mettere sempre più distanza tra lui e il suo Alpha, finché Boyd non se la carica in spalla e un venerdì sera la porta fuori, di forza, per andare a ballare.  
È così che a metà ottobre si ritrovano lui, Derek, Jackson e Isaac in casa con i muffin al cioccolato fondente e tazze di tè enormi sul tavolino da caffè.  
Stiles sta per sedersi vicino ad Isaac quando Jackson lo afferra per la vita e lo sbatte praticamene addosso a Derek.  
“Stai lì che poi mi tocca passare la notte a marchiarlo per non sentire più il tuo odore” ringhia il beta esasperato, mentre il suo Alpha alza gli occhi al cielo e lascia che Stiles si sistemi come meglio può contro di lui dato che Isaac ha deciso di occupare tutto il divano con le sue chilometriche gambe.  
Finiscono per guardare Il Padrino Parte I e Jackson quasi singhiozza dallo spavento quando vede la testa del cavallo nel letto.  
“Hai combattuto contro cose che sono il triplo di te e la testa di un cavallo ti fa quest’effetto?” chiede Stiles.  
Jackson gli fa il verso prima di affondare la testa nel collo del suo ragazzo, che mormora qualcosa al suo orecchio sul fatto che non deve ascoltare Stiles e che va tutto bene.  
Quando finisce il primo decidono di vedere il secondo perché è ancora relativamente presto. Hanno appena finito di mangiare i muffin e Stiles ha finito di svuotare la sua tazza di tè quando si appoggia alla spalla di Derek e l’altro lo lascia fare.  
Si addormenta appena appare il titolo del film sullo schermo.  
 

*******

   
Si sveglia quando sente qualcosa coprirlo e apre appena un occhio giusto per vedere Derek posargli una coperta sulle spalle. Quasi miagola quando sente quant’è morbida e il modo in cui profuma: gelsomini, tè e l’odore che tende ad associare ai boschi che circondano Beacon Hills.  
L’Alpha lo sta ancora fissando, quasi non sapesse cosa fare, e il cuore di Stiles si stringe in una morsa pericolosamente dolorosa.  
“Mi dispiace” mormora allora, guardandolo negli occhi “mi dispiace così tanto Der. Non… non volevo farti male” sussurra prima di sporgersi per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia, e ritira le mani prima che possa finire per abbracciarlo e costringerlo a sdraiarsi al suo fianco.  
Si addormenta qualche secondo dopo, mentre Derek si lascia scivolare ai piedi del divano e passa lì tutta la notte, una mano sulla guancia e uno stupido rossore che sembra non volerlo lasciare per un solo secondo.  
 

*******

   
Derek si sveglia perché i capelli di Isaac gli stanno solleticando il naso.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” gli domanda cercando di spostarlo ma l’altro risponde solo con un grugnito prima di sistemarsi meglio contro lo schienale del divano, la testa di Erica sulle gambe del beta e Boyd accoccolato alla sua destra.  
Derek si trova ad alzare gli occhi al cielo prima di accoccolarsi di nuovo contro Stiles e tornare a dormire.  
 

*******

   
Quando Stiles si sveglia il loft è vuoto, ma non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso. Forse ci sperava, ma sa che Derek ha i suoi tempi e ha bisogno dei suoi spazi per elaborare quello che succede intorno a lui.  
Si alza svogliato dal divano, con la coperta ancorata sulle spalle, e si dirige in cucina dove trova una tazza di caffè ancora calda e un piatto con pancake e bacon.  
Quello che lo fa ridacchiare come una ragazzina è il post-it verde lasciato vicino al piatto: buona giornata Stiles. E sa che è una cosa stupida, scritta di fretta, ma il cuore gli si scalda al solo pensiero che Derek si sia fermato un attimo, dopo aver preparato la colazione, e abbia trovato il tempo per auguragli buona giornata prima di andare a lavoro.  
Il sorriso è così evidente e senza smacco che quando Scott gli chiede cosa sia successo Stiles alza le spalle e non trova le parole per rispondergli.  
 

*******

   
Dopo quella mattina, Stiles torna ad essere parte integrante del branco e ad aprigli la porta è sempre Derek, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e stupidi commenti su quello che succede.  
Stiles torna sempre a casa con un gran mal di pancia dalle risate e il cuore leggero come non lo era da tanto tempo.  
Ma poi Peter torna e porta dietro di sé lo scompiglio.  
   
Stiles sta per scendere le scale ed entrare in cucina per fare colazione, perché sono rimasti tutti a dormire da Derek la notte precedente, quando Peter inizia a parlare: Allora nipote, come mai il nostro caro Stiles non ha ancora il marchio ad ornargli quel chilometrico collo bianco?”  
Stiles si passa una mano sul collo e si sente quasi a disagio per il solo fatto che Peter lo abbia guardato.  
“Non sono affari tuoi” ribatte il diretto interessato da dietro una tazza di caffè.  
“Devi marchiarlo.”  
“Non è un animale e non sono affari tuoi Peter” ribatte Derek.  
“Oh, quindi mi stai dicendo che posso provarci? Forse ogni tanto ti dimentichi che è umano, e se non porti avanti il rito potrebbe trovare benissimo qualcun altro e tu potresti perderlo per sempre.”  
Stiles si sarebbe aspettato artigli e zanne, occhi rossi e minacce, ma Derek lo fissa negli occhi e non c’è nulla di peggio della fredda consapevolezza che sembra investirlo.  
”So quali sono i rischi, ma non posso obbligarlo. Deve scegliere chi amare senza sentirsi vincolato da uno stupido artificio sovrannaturale.”  
Peter ride, ma non c’è calore nella sua risata.  
”Mi sembra di sentire tua madre. S’è visto come è finita bene con tutti i suoi perbenismi eh? Perché papino vi, ci, ha lasciato e si è rifatto la bella vita, con un’altra donna, con altri figli e si ricorda a malapena di chiamare per sapere come stai. Però quando lo fa corri sempre da lui, non è vero?”  
È questione di un secondo e Peter si trova attaccato al muro, una mano attorno al collo, e Stiles trattiene il respiro.  
”Ti conviene andartene da qui subito. Prima che decida di ucciderti e togliermi il pensiero  una volta per tutte.”  
Peter annuisce e appena Derek stacca la mano tossisce, inalando più aria che può.  
“Un ultimo avvertimento” ringhia Derek accucciandosi per essere faccia a faccia con lui “non azzardarti mai più a parlare così di mia madre.”  
Il secondo dopo Peter è sparito e Derek si lascia cadere per terra, la schiena accasciata contro il muro.  
“Stiles, puoi venire fuori adesso” afferma guardando verso le scale e il ragazzo si chiede se avesse percepito la sua presenza fin dall’inizio.  
   
“Ehi” risponde lui lasciandosi cadere di fianco a Derek “sai che tutte le argomentazioni che hai usato con Peter non sono sufficienti, nemmeno in minima parte, per non…”  
“Non iniziare” sbotta Derek passandosi una mano tra i capelli “ho capito. Ti dispiace, imparerò a conviverci. Solo cerca di stare lontano dalle grinfie di mio zio, sì?” gli da una pacca sulla spalla mentre si alza.  
Stiles lo guarda come se non potesse davvero capire cosa stia succedendo.  
”Derek? Cosa vuoi dire?”  
L’Alpha lo fissa prima di entrare in cucina, senza dargli una risposta.  
“Derek Hale” sbotta Stiles seguendolo “non pensare per un solo momento che…”  
“Cosa Stiles? Che quando ti ho detto chi eri per me e hai baciato Theo, Lydia e Danny fosse stato per sbaglio? Che il rispondermi anche tu lo sei  è stata tutta una mia allucinazione? Tutto quello che hai fatto in questi mesi, tutto quel cibo che hai preparato, tutte le sere che eri qui, tutta quella pietà. Dio mio” Derek sembra così rassegnato che a Stiles fa male il cuore.  
  
“Ehi” mormora a voce bassa, anche se vorrebbe così tanto gridargli contro “Ehi. Mi puoi guardare Derek? Per favore?”  
Il ragazzo più grande alza gli occhi dal tavolo e si trova a specchiarsi negli occhi di Stiles.  
”Mi dispiace di aver reagito come ho reagito. Mi dispiace di aver baciato tutte quelle persone e di averci messo così tanto a capire, quando per una volta eri stato chiaro. Mi dispiace perché hai scelto il momento peggiore per dirmi la verità e mi dispiace di non averti baciato in quel momento perché è da quando hai smesso di rispondere ai miei messaggi che non penso ad altro. E Theo ha iniziato a diventare così appiccicoso che qualche volta avrei voluto allontanarlo con lo strozzalupo e mi dispiace per tuo padre ma ora sono qui e ti prom…”  
"Theo" mormora, a metà tra un ringhio e una risata, come se si ricordasse qualcosa in quel momento.  
Stiles vorrebbe chiedergli quando ha fatto qualcosa e soprattutto perchè non gli ha detto nulla. Vorrebbe allungare la mani verso la stupida maglia che indossa e pregarlo di parargli, che il silenzio di tutte quelle settimane gli rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie e gli fa sembrare il mondo meno salvabile e Dio,  _Dio, perchè ha impiegato così tanto ad arrivare lì_ _?_  
  
Stiles allunga una mano verso il petto dell'altro, lo sfiora con I polpastrelli e Derek fa un passo indietro, un'altro lontano da lui e dalla sua voglia,  _necessit_ _à_ , di annullare qualsiasi cosa gli separi.  
“Niente promesse Stiles, per favore, niente promesse” sussurra e inizia a muoversi verso di lui. Elimina, uno per uno, tutti quegli stupidi passi che li hanno divisi. Derek si muove piano, le mani sono in posizione di difesa come se avesse paura di un suo scatto improvviso.  
Stiles trattiene il respiro e stringe le mani a pugno dandosi dell'idiota per aver ridotto l'altro ad avere paura di lui. Lui, Stiles Stilinski, umano, fragile che fa arretrare e poi avvicinare con cautela Derek Hale, Alpha lupo mannaro. Non era quello che si era aspettato sarebbe successo.  
  
“Niente promesse” ripete di nuovo.  _Niente promesse_  ripete in mente,  _niente promesse perchè_ _sar_ _ò qui. Cosa ti devo promettere se te lo posso dimostrare? Lasciamelo dimostrare, ti prego Derek._  
"Niente promesse, va bene. Puoi baciarmi, per favore?” la voce gli trema appena mentre compie gli ultimi passi che li separano. La maglia di Derek è più morbida di quanto pensava e la barba sfrega appena contro I palmi delle sue mani, quando gli prende il viso tra le mani. Si muovo nello stesso momento, almeno così gli sembra, e quando le labbra si scontrano per la prima volta non ci sono i fuochi d’artificio che si era sempre aspettato, non è niente di spettacolare o particolarmente articolato sembra più un bacio da   _benvenuto a casa_  e  _finalmente_.  
   

*******  
 

Smettono di baciarsi quando Erica mette piede in salotto. Come è che ci sono arrivati in salotto poi? e Stiles tenta di nasconde il viso contro il collo di Derek.  
La ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo prima di entrare in cucina.  
“Cosa senti?” gli chiede minuti dopo, quando l’unico rumore che gli riempie le orecchie è il battito costante del cuore di Derek.  
“Uhm?” domanda quello, un solo occhio aperto e una mano incastrata tra i capelli di Stiles.  
“Il legame. Come… come ti fa sentire?”  
Derek lo guarda.  
“Non è una sensazione vera e propria. È un insieme di cose e profumi che mi fa pensare a cose che avevo dimenticato, come la torta di zucca che preparava mia madre per il giorno del ringraziamento, o il profumo che aveva l’aria il giorno in cui mio padre se n’è andato, poche ore prima che nascesse Cora. Penso che quello sia stato uno dei giorni più tristi e felici della mia vita.”  
Stiles lo bacia ancora una volta e se lo stringe contro.  
”Grazie” gli dice soltanto.  
E a Derek sembra di scoprire un universo dietro quella semplice parola, anche se nemmeno Stiles è sicuro di cosa lo stia ringraziando.  
  

*******

   
Il mondo sovrannaturale sembra non aver capito bene cosa comporta per Derek avere Stiles come compagno, alleato e quasi marito.  
In caso contrario non si spiegherebbe perché, per la terza volta in due anni, dei cacciatori lo abbiano rapito.  
“Seriamente, quale è il vostro problema?!” domanda quando libera Derek “non vi sono bastati i vostri amici messicani e canadesi?”  
Stiles vorrebbe aggiungere che ancora prima ci sono stati quelli del Belgio e fino a quel momento il branco nemmeno sapeva ci fossero cacciatori in Belgio.  
I due lo guardano come se potesse decidere di ucciderli da un momento all’altro. Non hanno tutti I torti.  
“Stai bene?” domanda girandosi verso Derek, che annuisce prima di sporgersi per baciarlo e stringerselo contro il petto. Avevano dei piani per quella giornata, piani chiari e semplici. Andare all'Ikea e comprare l'armadio da mettere nella nuova camera, montarlo e magari fare sesso sul pavimento dopo aver sudato e imprecato contro I norvegesi e le loro stupidi viti.   
  
“Ehi ragazzone, per quanto abbia voglia di dare spettacolo, prima dobbiamo recapitare il pacco a casa Argent. Di sicuro Chris saprà cosa farne.”  
Ogni tanto si stupisce di come le cose siano cambiate così radicalmente con gli Argent. Dieci anni fa li avrebbe cacciati dalla città per essersi solo avvicinati a Derek e ora lo Sceriffo gioca a tressette con Chris una domenica e l'altra fanno un barbecue nel giardino della loro nuova casa. Ridacchia quando Derek lo lascia andare per abbassarsi verso i due e caricarseli in spalla.  
“Ringraziate che non sia in vena di sporcarmi i vestiti o vi avrei ucciso” mormora ai due che sta trasportando prima di mollarli nel retro della jeep del suo ragazzo.  
 

*******

   
Quando Derek li scarica, letteralmente parlando, davanti a casa Argent, Stiles scende dalla macchina e si accovaccia davanti ai due cacciatori.  
  
”Sarebbe gradito se diramaste la notizia che a Beacon Hills i cacciatori non hanno vita lunga se tentano di avvicinarsi troppo all’Alpha del branco. Perché il suo compagno è un tipo a cui non piace quando la gente tocca le sue cose” bisbiglia prima di alzarsi. La parte razionale del suo cervello sa che Derek non è una sua cosa ma una persona fatta e finita, ma se lui può andare in giro con un marchio che fa sapere a tutti di chi è compagno, Stiles ha il diritto di essere appena, solo per un pò, un bastardo possessivo nei confronti di Derek, okay? Okay. Soprattutto verso chi cerca di portarglielo via.  
Quando Stiles finisce il suo piccolo monologo del terrore, Derek gli passa una mano dietro la schiena e se lo tira contro mentre raggiungono la macchina.  
 

*******

  
   
Solo quando arrivano a casa Stiles si da un attimo per respirare e mettere insieme tutte le informazioni su cosa è appena successo.  
“Vieni con me” gli mormora Derek all’orecchio e lo trascina di peso verso il bagno e lo spoglia mentre l’acqua riempie la vasca.  
Dieci minuti dopo che sono dentro la vasca, con le mani di Derek che massaggiano ogni parte del suo copro e lo riducono ad un mucchio di versetti felici e risatine stupide che passerà il resto della serata avvolto in quella coperta, la stessa che Derek ha usato per coprirlo mesi prima che avesse il diritto di baciarlo o anche solo sfiorarlo. Stiles è sempre recalcitrante quando deve lavarla, non vuole che cambi profumo, consistenza sotto le sue dita. Ha paura che se sparisse la prova tangente del momento in cui tutto è iniziato potrebbero sparire anche loro.  
È stupido, considerando la fascetta argento che ha al dito, ma Stiles non è sempre l'essere più razionale del pianeta.  
  
Derek sta blaterando su come Erica continui a mandargli foto di Boyd senza maglia dalla Foresta Nera e di come lui continui a risponderle che non è necessario fargli sapere che stanno per fare sesso in mezzo ad un bosco,  _grazie tante_.  
Stiles gli bacia il collo, prima di accoccolarsi meglio nel suo abbraccio, l'acqua che gli lambisce il petto e le mani di Derek che continuano a massaggiargli il corpo.  
"Ti amo" gli sussurra, incastrando le loro dita "ti amo" ripete, baciandogli la guancia.  
Derek gli passa le dita tra I capelli e ridacchia, Stiles giura di non aver mai sentito suono più bello, prima di sussurrargli ti amo anch’io, come se fosse un il suo segreto più prezioso.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa nasce da un Prompt di un anno fa, che ho condiviso su facebook ed è diventato virale nel giro di tre ore con tanto di reactions piangenti. Cinzia no nessuno sta puntando il dito contro di te tranquilla, tvb.  
> La fanfiction era già scritta nella sua cartella, dimenticata nella sezione delle complete dentro la sua cartella con il suo spin-off sgrammatico e tutto il resto, ma non avrebbe dovuto vedere la luce.  
> Ma a quanto pare miei piani non vanno da nessuna parte e quindi, nel giro di tre giorni è stata corretta, ampliata, corretta, rivista almeno due/tre volte.  
> Quindi un grazie gigante come una casa a Julè che sclera con me e commenta quello che scrivo e perché senza di lui non sarei andata molto lontano, in questa come in molte altre fic.  
> A tutta la musica che mi sono ascoltata, ed è stato uno shit tons of stuff, e a tutti quelli che leggeranno/arriveranno fino a qui/lasceranno una recensione.  
> Probabily arriverà un qualcosa di altro prima di natale, quello del 2019.  
> Rei.


End file.
